


To a Crisp

by realjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sunburn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realjane/pseuds/realjane
Summary: Theo pays the price for refusing sunscreen.Written for the Melting Pot Fanfiction Christmas in July 2020 Fest!Pairing: Theodore Nott/Neville LongbottomLocation: Tikal, Northern GuatemalaSummer Word Prompt: Sunscreen
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	To a Crisp

"Don't speak to me." Theo placed a pair of sunglasses on his nose without letting the plastic sides touch his ears and tugged a floppy hat down as far as it would go. His companion lathered sunblock on his own face as they waited in line to purchase tickets. The snicker of laughter made Theo cringe. "I can hear your judgment, Longbottom!"

Neville leaned closer. "Did you think our captain was joking about the sunshine?"

"I assumed your Muggle lotion was useless compared to a sun shielding spell," Theo muttered.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"...Blaise."

"I hope you didn't pay him."

Theo scowled at him but jumped back at the sight of his reflection in the window of the ticket office. He was baked. Lobsteresque. Bruleed. So flushed he looked purple in the wrong light, and his skin was so hot to the touch he had sweated through the bedsheets the night before, garnering him little sympathy from Neville as he huffed around their hostel room at all hours. He pressed one finger to his stomach and the white mark disappeared. His poor nipples. Why had he insisted on being shirtless on the boat? Neville was sunkissed, but at least he wasn't burned. Maybe there was something to sunblock.

"How am I going to be outside all day like this?"

Neville said nothing; he paid for their entrance to the park, where they had planned to spend the day exploring the ancient ruins of Tikal. He opted out of a guided tour--it would involve spending a few hours at the whim of someone else's agenda, and the way Theo's energy was flagging did not bode well for a group activity. Theo had sat down on a bench and his head was bowed.

At the ticket counter, there was a small display of helpful items for tourists. Neville purchased a small spray bottle with an attached fan and it cost an extra five centavos to have it filled with cool water. 

"Come on, little crustacean." Neville patted Theo's hat. The wizard groaned and stood, clad only in his short swimming trunks for minimal skin contact. Neville had taken their supplies in his backpack, including a spare shirt for Theo if he felt up to it later in the day. Theo followed him. Lucky for them, the crowd was small and it was easy to follow the path away from the tour groups. "I have something you can put on your burn, if you want it," Neville said. "It's a Muggle thing, but it always makes me feel better."

"Unless it's a pain potion, I don't want it," Theo grumbled. 

"Fine. Take this, then." Neville handed him the spray bottle with fan attachment and smiled when the man gasped. 

"What is this magical device?"

"It's a spray bott--"

"I know what it is," Theo said. He flicked the on switch and the foam blades began turning. He pulled the trigger and a mist of water sprayed. 

"Refreshing?"

"...like my skin is trying to peel itself from my body, but now it's wet, at least." Despite this, Theo held the fan inches from his face and struggled to keep up as Neville followed the path.

Neville stopped to marvel at the thick trees with sprawling roots; Theo sat in the shade and sprayed himself. At the main temple square, Neville read the map and Theo dove beneath a thatched canopy... spraying himself. At the top of the largest temple's steps, the squirt bottle gave up the last drop of water and Theo panicked. He ducked inside the temple and unscrewed the cap, dumping the bottle over his head... nothing came out. He ripped off his hat and grabbed his hair. Neville leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing trip!" Theo panted. "Go to Guatemala, he said. We'll take boat rides and see temples! We'll relax on the beach and snorkel with manatees! Oh, Merlin's left sac, I am going to die."

Neville coughed into his hand to mask his laughter and unsleeved his wand. He set his bag down and pulled out a bottle of green gel, which he had stowed as an afterthought a few days prior. He knelt at Theo's side and held out the bottle. 

"This will help."

Theo frowned. "What is it?"

"The potion you requested." 

"Do I drink it?" Theo uncapped the bottle warily, sniffing it. 

"Rub it on your skin." Neville stood once more. As Theo squirted some gel into his palm, Neville held his wand over the man's head. 

Just before his fingers touched his face, Neville whispered, " _Episkey_."

"Oh my gods! It's working!" Theo slathered his face and torso with it, and then his arms. He looked at Neville in amazement. "What is this stuff?"

"Aloe vera. It neutralizes the burn."

Theo's eyes rolled back in his head. "If you tell me this can be used as lube, you're going to have a very good night."

"Next time I offer you a Muggle solution to your problem, are you going to listen?" Neville laughed as Theo glared at him. 

"I thought you said this was a potion."

"It's plain old, one hundred percent aloe vera. Straight from the plant." Neville waved his wand and smiled. "I like you too much to watch you suffer."

Theo stood, and he looked conflicted, but he took up the backpack and slung it over his shoulders, even though they were still tender. He stood toe-to-toe with Neville. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot," he said softly. 

"You're dramatic, but I like it." Neville kissed him. Theo's skin was nearly back to its normal color but his cheeks were flushed pink at the public display of affection from his modest partner. Neville's face was sanguine.

Theo bore the pack for the rest of their exploration of Tikal, and Neville took notes on surrounding flora. They found the ancient city to be baffling; there must have been magic at work in the Jaguar City once, and now tourists scrambled over the rocky steps to get photographs with spider monkeys. Still, it was diverting. Guatemala had been overwhelming in all the best ways. Other than getting burnt to a crisp on a boat, but the pain had mostly ebbed.

On the bus ride back to Flores, Neville fell asleep. Theo plucked his notebook from his lap and opened it. It wasn't like Neville didn't already tell him everything, so there wasn't anything private at risk; Theo liked his loopy script and the way he personified plants. He flipped through the pages from Guatemala and at the bottom of one of the pages, he had written something in tiny letters, dated from the day before:

_ Make sure Theo puts on aloe. Buy sunscreen with higher SPF. Dinner? Dancing? Something romantic. _

He sighed and poked Neville's arm. "Hey," he whispered. 

"What?" Neville's eyes remained closed.

"I'll wear your sunblock. I'll follow your itinerary. I'll snorkel with you, even though you know I hate fish. As long as you take me dancing." Theo rested his chin on Neville's shoulder and received a small kiss on the forehead in return. 

Neville smiled warmly. "You read my notes."

"I like seeing your brain all laid out. It's a top-notch brain."

"You willing to trust me, Nott?"

"I followed you to Guatemala, didn't I?" As Neville's head rested against his own, Theo began making plans--plans which involved confronting his father once they returned to England, and how he might spend the rest of his life making Neville Longbottom very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This was a fun one. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
